


Lock The Door, Destroy The Keys

by peppermint_latte



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Class Issues, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: “I wouldn’t advise telling him how you feel, if you do he’ll destroy himself.”The District Attorney is in love with Damien, but there may be consequences to telling him.





	Lock The Door, Destroy The Keys

I’m only here because it would reflect badly on me if I wasn’t. I do not enjoy these kind of events, but this one’s quiet enough that I’m not just waiting for my moment to escape.

 

It’s a party, all the most influential people in the city are here. And I hate it, because it’s all about the social clout. I don’t care for any of that. It’s not why I studied law, or why I worked from the bottom all the way up to District Attorney.

 

Currently no one is speaking to me, I’m standing with a group listening to conversation. It’s the easiest way to avoid all those who wish to gain my favour.

 

“Excuse me, may I speak to you for a moment?” I recognise that voice and turn to see Damien. A small amount of relief rushes through me, he is the only one I’m truly friends with here. We may have to be careful of our words right now, but ultimately it’s nice to let my guard down a little.

 

Damien leads me over to a couple, I immediately recognise them as his parents. My guard comes back up, and my relaxation dissipates. I wish Damien wouldn’t bring me into a conversation with them, they’ve never approved of me being his friend and I’m not enthusiastic about being talked down to again.

 

We first met when Damien and I had been in university for a year. They invited him home for dinner and he invited me along. It was a horrible night, neither of them were outwardly rude but they both said snide things about me. Damien couldn’t care less about how much less money I grew up with than him, but his parents cared a great deal. They made it clear what they thought of me, and how welcome I was in their house.

 

After that I avoided coming to any of their other events. It was always easy enough to avoid them. But now Damien wants to try again, he’s never been happy with what they thought of me. Clearly he thinks my new position will impress them, I highly doubt it.

 

“Mother, Father, you both remember my good friend Y/N don’t you? As I was just telling you they were recently elected as District Attorney.” Damien says proudly.

 

“Yes, we’ve heard. It’s a very important position, I’m sure you’ll live up to the standards necessary.” Damien frowns slightly at his father’s derisive tone. He ignores it and continues to speak about the things I can do for this city.

 

As I expect they don’t take it well, redirecting the conversation towards all the things Damien is doing for the city. I don’t care, but I can see that Damien’s frustration is mounting. When it gets to the point he looks like he’s ready to say something someone else draws him and his father away.

 

I’m left alone with his mother. I decide to ignore her and instead focus my attention at Damien, he’s standing just across the room. He looks politely engaged in whatever the other person is talking about. I know he doesn’t enjoy this hugely either, though he is more comfortable with it than I am.

 

They ask him a question and his face lights up, whatever they asked him about it’s something he’s passionate about. Probably his plans as Mayor, he wants to do great things. He first started pursuing his campaign for Mayor because he wants to do good for others, and that hasn’t ever changed.

 

I admire that in him, others lose that along the way, that genuineness. His eyes are bright and he’s speaking animatedly, though about what I don’t know. He’s to far away to hear. Watching him so excited and hopeful makes my heart swell a little. A long time ago when I first developed feelings for him I thought they would fade over time. I couldn’t have been more wrong, over the years they’ve only strengthened. And after so long I’m finally tired of hiding them. I love him, and it’s time I told him that. I’m just waiting for the right moment now.

 

A scoff breaks my train of thought. I turn away from him to look at the woman standing beside me. My stomach drops, I forgot who I was with, I let my guard down. I can’t imagine what she might have read in my expression.

 

“He’s too good for you, even if he doesn’t realise it.” She knows. I want to throw up. I haven’t had the chance to tell him, and his mother knows. I don’t care about what she’s saying, it hurts sure. But his parents only care about social status and how much money a family has. Their opinion of me is irrelevant.

 

“I wouldn’t advise telling him how you feel, if you do he’ll destroy himself.” I want to argue but she continues. “He will do his best to satisfy you, and it will slowly ruin him. If you care about him as much as you think you do, never say those words to him.”

 

My world crashes down around my ears. I want to tell her she’s wrong but I cannot, because I know she’s right. I don’t notice her walk away as I stand there heart shattering into pieces. She’s right, he would give everything he’s worked for up. Just for me. He’d throw away his inheritance, ruin his status and give up his career.

 

I look over at him and the world slows down, he’s smiling, a real smile. It’s warm and genuine and it hurts. Because I will never see it directed at me. I may hate his parents and disagree with almost everything they say, but I listen to his mother. I lock my heart in a cage.

 

I breathe slowly through my nose, I can do this. I can do this.

 

“Y/N, Are you alright?” I look up to see Damien standing in front of me with a worried expression.

 

_I throw away the key._

 

I plaster a smile on and tell him I’m fine, I just need some fresh air. I quickly leave and don’t turn back even as I hear him call my name. I barely contain the tears threatening to fall. I walk out onto the balcony, thankful that it’s empty. I let a single tear slide down my face.

“It’s for the best.” My heart stabs painfully, and I fight to stop myself from crying more.

 

“What’s for the best?” I whip around to find Damien standing there. I don’t speak, I’m too fragile to lie to him yet.

 

He closes the door behind him and steps towards me. He asks again.

 

“What’s for the best Y/N? Are you crying? What’s wrong?” I can’t tell him, I can’t. I start to shake and I can’t stop the tears from falling.

 

Damien immediately steps forward and encircles me in a hug. He tries to comfort me.

 

“Whatever it is we’ll figure it out together.” I push him away, even though I want to stay in his arms.

 

“No, you can’t help.” I shake my head and steady myself. I will myself to stop crying and wipe the tears away. “I have to deal with this alone.”

 

He doesn’t reply, and after a moment I look up at him to see an angry expression on his face.

 

“What did my mother say to you?” He asks me.

 

“What?” How does he know it was her? He wasn’t close enough to hear our conversation.

 

“I looked over at you to see my mother say something to you and your face fall. She walked away and you didn’t even notice. When I came over to ask you pretended you were fine and ran away from me.” I don’t know what to say, he’s to smart not to figure it out.

 

“Whatever my mother said she was wrong, you know what my parents are like. You can’t listen to them.” I smile sadly at that.

 

“She was right this time.” I look down and away.

 

I jump a little when I feel Damien’s touch on my arm, coaxing me into looking at him.

 

“Please, whatever it was tell me. I will go in there and tell her off but first I need to know what I’m telling her off about.” I chuckle at that. I look up at him, I want to but the pain in my chest grounds me. Reminding me why I can’t.

 

“No, that’s the problem Damien, ” I say stepping away from him, “You’re too selfless. The trouble you would get into for doing that. You can’t do that for me.” I hug myself for comfort and look down at the ground.

 

“That’s bullshit!” My head jerks up at that. I’ve heard Damien swear before, he did it occasionally in university but I haven’t heard him do it since he became mayor.

 

“You matter much more than whatever my parents do to punish me. You matter more than my career!” He says it like it’s news. I know it already of course, hearing him say it hurts more.

 

“I know. And that’s why I can’t tell you.” I say quietly avoiding looking at him.

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“You’d give it all up, just to make me happy,” I meet his eyes and I feel tears pooling in my eyes, “I can’t do that to you.”

 

Damien stops reaching for me, he just watches me for a while.

 

“You matter more than anything to me.” My heart thumps loudly in my chest, the tone of his voice is firm and determined.

 

“In university I realised that my feelings for you were developing past friendship. I didn’t want to compromise our friendship so I did not tell you.” He pauses and I want to tell him to stop. This is hard enough already.

 

“Y/N you are the center of my world. I love you.” He says it so quietly, his voice doesn’t shake but I know he’s scared.

 

I look at him and force myself not to say anything. As the seconds tick on I watch his face fall, my heart breaks a little further as he steps back.

 

“Ah, clearly I should not have said anything.” He tries to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

In that moment my resolve snaps. This isn’t better. He is suffering just as much as me, and there is no way this can be better than telling him the truth.

 

As he starts to walk towards the door I speak.

 

“Damien wait.” He stops and turns. I walk forwards, terrified of what am I about to say.

 

But he has already laid his heart bear for me, now it’s my turn to do the same.

 

“Your Mother convinced me that telling you how I felt would result in your destruction.” I say, and he watches me, waiting.

 

“But that matters less than the pain my silence will cause you. So.” I take a deep breath and look into his eyes.

 

“I’m in love with you too. I fell for you a long time ago, and I’m tired of hiding it.” A weight lifts as I admit the truth.

 

Damien melts in relief and reaches towards me, resting a hand on my cheek. I can feel him shaking just a little.

 

“I thought for a moment that you did not return my feelings.” He says. He tries to sound confident, like that hadn’t shattered his heart moments ago.

 

I cup his face in my hands and pull him forward.

 

“I’m sorry for letting you think that, even for just a moment.” He smiles and I know I’m already forgiven. I really don’t deserve him, but not for the reasons his parents think.

 

“It does not matter, all that matters is that you have made me the happiest man alive.” Joy bubbles up and I want to laugh.

 

“Then I suppose there is only one thing to left to ask.” I say and Damien looks confused.

 

“Will you allow me to court you?” I tease him a little by asking so formally, like he would but he doesn’t seem to notice.

 

Instead his excitement lights him up from the inside and he pulls me in for our first kiss. It’s quick and not quite perfectly angled but I don’t dwell on it as I’m distracted by him pulling back and replying.

 

“Yes, I would like nothing more.” I giggle from the giddiness I’m feeling right now.

 

We rest our foreheads together and bask in this feeling for a while. Eventually Damien pulls back and smiles. I notice a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“We need to announce the good news!” He says eagerly. He’s up to something I’m sure, because that is such a bad idea there’s no way he means that.

 

“We should start with my parents!” Oh, that’s why. Imagining the looks on their faces leads me to agree. We definitely need to share the news with them.

 

“Let’s go, no time to waste.” He grabs my hand and leads me back inside. I follow him through the masses of guests, no one paying much mind to us. Which I am thankful for, as I really don’t feel like explaining why we’re holding hands to strangers.

 

He finds them rather quickly, and we come to a stop. Standing side by side still holding hands with huge smiles.

 

“Damien, we wondered where you got to.” They don’t even address me, and it makes me all the more glad that we’re about to ruin their night.

 

“Mother, Father, we have something we wish to tell you.” He looks at me, and they both turn to me as well. He looks expectant. I lock eyes with his mother and smile, she looks back daring me to speak, my smile stretches wider.

 

“Damien and I are in a romantic relationship.” I pause and wait for this to sink in. They look appalled, well his mother looks positively murderous. I continue before either of them can add their own unwelcome opinion.

 

“And we don’t care for your blessing, in fact your advice to me earlier,” I say looking at his mother again, “Was the worst of my entire life. And I’m glad I decided to completely ignore it and follow my heart.” I’m almost worried that I’ve gone to far and Damien will be offended but he speaks up before either of them can reply.

 

“Indeed, I’m disappointed in both of you. Neither of you have ever had my best interests at heart, all you’ve ever cared about is social status. Don’t contact me or Y/N again, we don’t want you in our lives.” He begins to walk away and I follow.

 

In the back of my mind I’m considering the consequences but as we get far enough away for them not to hear us Damien laughs and I can’t help but join him. I look at him and smile, whatever happens we’ll have each other.

 

The End.


End file.
